Rosters
Within mostly every Smash Bros Lawl, there is a wide variety of characters to choose from. Here is the list of all the current characters. Original Chincherrinas #I.M. Meen #King Harkinian CD-i #Nostalgia Critic #Leonidas 300 #Tommy Wiseau Room #Madotsuki Nikki #AVGN #Mama Luigi Mario World Cartoon #Dr. Robotnik Adventure of Sonic of Hedgehog #Irate Gamer #Frollo Hunchback of Notre Dame #Gaston and the Beast #Hitler Downfall #Panty & Stocking & Stocking with Garterbelt #Billy Mays #Yomika Graffiti #Toon Guile Fighter Cartoon #Toon Bison Fighter Cartoon #IB #Hank Hill of the Hill #Scanty & Kneesocks & Stocking with Garterbelt #Nicolas Cage Wickerman #Best Hercules Best Hercules Movie Ever #Jaime Maussan #Don Ramon Chavo #Toon Wily Man Cartoon #Haruhi Suzumiya Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya #Zoolander #New Hercules in New York #Aya Drevis Father #Carlos Trejo #Weird Al #J. Jonah Jameson Movie #Mary Ib #Codec Snake Gear #Sheev Palpatine Wars YTPguy17 #Spongebob Squarepants #Morshu CD-I #Annoying Orange #CD-i Mario Mario #Cosmo the Seedrain X #Toon Dr. Mario Mario with Lyrics #Michael Jackson Moonwalker #Patrick Star Squarepants #CD-i Link CD-I #Smosh #Bill Nye #Ophelia Chill Minor #CD-i Ganon CD-I #9-Volt WarioWare #Wreck-It Ralph #Dark Helmet Spaceballs ARL3 #Heavy Fortress 2 #Scout Fortress 2 #Pyro Fortress 2 #Demoman Fortress 2 #Soldier Fortress 2 #Spy Fortress 2 #Medic Fortress 2 #Sniper Fortress 2 #Engineer Fortress 2 #Michael Jordan Jam #Willy Wonka Wonka and the Chocolate Factory #Inspector Gadget #Toon Sonic Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Lawl Nova Skapokon #Dr. Doofenshmirtz & Ferb #Sheldon Cooper Bang Theory #Yzma Emperor's New Groove #CD-i Zelda #Captain N #Worst Hercules Hercules #Toon Guybrush Wonder What Happens in Tales of Monkey Island #Elsa Frozen #Timmy's Dad Odd Parents #Dipper Pines Falls #60's Spider-Man #John Di Micco John Show #ASDFguy #Perry the Platypus & Ferb #Jade Harley Homestuck #Toon Waluigi in the Family #Toon DK Kong Country Cartoon #Star Butterfly vs. The Force of Evil #Vince Offer #60's Batman #Samuel L. Jackson #Katie Tiedrich Zombie #Toon K Rool Kong Country Cartoon #Sega Hard Girls Sega Saturn and Mega Drive #Principal Skinner Simpsons #Crack Figure Figures on Crack #Vinesauce Joel Vinesauce #Irene Looking Glass #Hat Kid Hat in Time #Reddy the Wizard Leo Media #Zack and Tetris The Animated Series # Bipper Cines Falls Fighter of Dipper Pines # Metal Head Kong Country Cartoon Fighter of Toon DK # 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz and Ferb the Movie Across the 2nd Dimension Fighter of Dr. Doofenshmirtz # Principal Amzy Emperor's New School Fighter of Yzma # Mike Vincent N Fighter of Captain N # Game Gear Fighter of Sega Hard Girls # Mustache Girl Hat in Time Fighter of Hat Kid # [Leonard Hofstader Bang Theory Fighter of Sheldon Cooper # CD-i Impa of Gamelon Fighter of CD-i Zelda # ASDFgal Fighter of ASDFguy # Eclipsa vs. The Force of Evil Fighter of Star Butterfly # 60's Batgirl 1966 Fighter of 60's Batman # Planty and Ferb Fighter of Perry Lawl MAD Peez-Dah #Gay Luigi Mario #Linkara the Fourth Walls #Sabrina Skunk Online #Van Darkholme #UDK Touhou #Mormon Jesus God Makers #Movie Bison Fighter Movie #Jafar Aladdin #Cartoon Ganon Legend of Zelda Cartoon Lawl Nitro Dark92Enigma #Retardgamer #Rainbow Dash Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #Blockbuster Buster Throw Some Lawl Back At 'Em FortanNothingGod #Waligie #Spitting Image Ronald Reagan #Hulk Hogan WWE #ODEMH Haunted #Bluster Kong Kong Country Cartoon #60's Moomintroll Moomin #Dr. Nick Laslowicz #Melies Moon Melies #Walrus Grandpa Anttila #Globglogabgalab and the Mysterious House Lawl Beatdown ShadBad88 #Strong Bad Runner #John Egbert Homestuck #Edd Eddsworld #Markiplier #Mama Umbridge Very Potter Sequel #Stephen Quire Greatest Freakout Ever #Watts and Rosalene the Moon #Homestar Runner #Karkat Vantas Homestuck #Tom Eddsworld #Matt Eddsworld #Frisk Undertale #Dan Backslide Dover Boys #Viola Witch's House #Psycho Dad Series #Tord Eddsworld #Gary Oak Pokemon #The Thwomps #Kiran Emblem Heroes #Chara Undertale Fighter of Frisk #Ellen Witch's House Fighter of Viola #Darkiplier Markiplier Fighter of Markiplier #Eduardo Eddsworld Fighter of Edd Lawl What-If ThatCreepyBastard #GIR Zim #Tito Dick Nutshack #Larry the Cucumber VeggleTales #Starbomb Link Best Zelda Rap #Rick & Morty #Rolf Edd, n' Eddy #Caddicarus #Smol Nozomi SilvaGunner #Brad Armstrong LISA #Inori Aizawa Explorer #Kaminashi Nozomi Keijo #Actual Sloth Animal #Yeet Sayori Doki Literature Club #Ed, Edd, n' Eddy #Bloody GIR Zim Fighter of GIR Lawl Liquid Crystal ProDuckShuns #Bite Victim Nights at Freddy's #Marionette Nights at Freddy's #Flowey Undertale #MS Paint Guy Clash #Best SpongeBob Educational Videos #Undyne Undertale #Vault Boy Fallout #Best Pinkie Pie Swirl C #Golden Freddy Nights at Freddy's #Toon Q*Bret Supercade #Weegee #Toon Reitanna Fiction #ZALGO Comes #Terezi Homestuck #80's Nickelodeon Pinball #Xander Mobus #Mira in Wonderland #Headdy Headdy #Pitfall Larry Pitfall #Bootleg Pikachu Pokemon #Princess Mindy Spongebob Squarepants Movie #Lapis Lazuli Universe #Poppy Youtube #Board James #John Madden NFL #Magikarp Pokemon #W.D Gaster Undertale #Richard Watterson Amazing World of Gumball #Chell Portal #Spingebill Squarepants YTP #Movie Daisy Mario Bros Movie #Peacock Skullgirls #Noob Roblox #Slapstick Marvel #Red NES #Obsidian Pie Fiction #CD-I Bowser Mario #Wendigo Monster #Youtube Error Icon Youtube #Cody I Wake # Goomba Mario Bros. DLC # Mr. Krabs SquarePants DLC # Toon Yoshi Mario World Cartoon DLC # McZee 3D Movie Maker DLC # Herobrine Minecraft DLC Lawl Demic DemicStudios # Testinman Bros Lawl Demo # Sabitsuki .flow # Yee Dinosaurs # DSP DarkSydePhil L-NEO Jones # Jyushimatsu Osomatsu-Kun # Shovel Knight # Hexagon Hexagon # Yamamura Mario Maker # SilvaGunner # Panchito Spongebob Matrix Lawl Zero Man Ghostal # Space Ghost Ghost Coast to Coast # Headmaster Galvatron Transformers # Black Friday Woody Story Black Friday Reel # Mr. Nezzer VeggleTales # Wile E. Coyote Tunes # Jibjab Bush JibJab # Buzby and Friends Buzby The Misbehaving Bee} # [[Shaggy Rogers] Scooby-Doo # Optimus Prime Transformers # Toon Eggman X # Pokey the Penguin # Toon Pac-Man Cartoons # Untold Paper Luigi Untold Stories of Paper Mario # Sixshot Transformers Lawl Soul Silentchatterbox.25 # Alexander Hamilton An American Musical # The Chosen One vs. Animator # Lewis Skulls # Sans Undertale # Big Cookie Clicker # Chell Portal # The Grinch Seuss # Bender Futurama # Marty Mcfly to the Future Lawl Encore TheScentOfPlums # Kirbopher TOME # Nico Yazawa Live! # Madeline Celeste # Gay Spaghetti Chef House # Ratboy Genius # Quote SquirrelKidd Lawl Assault SaladBar # Erin Esurance # Mr. Bump Mr. Men Show # AIM Online # Ice Cream Sandwich Cream Sandwich Comics Lawl's Peak Academy Rycan # Henry Stickmin # Jaiden JaidenAnimations # Paper Mario # James TheOdd1sOut # Hajime Hinata Danganronpa # Crazy Dave vs. Zombies # Lightbulb Insanity # Eevee Pokemon Lawl Starstruck g33k-d3sh * Soos Falls * K.O. K.O. Let's Be Heroes Lawl Galaxy JMitch # Hacked Sonic ROM Hacks # Somari the Adventurer # Jenny/XJ-9 Life as a Teenage Robot # Rex Salazar Rex # Abobo Big Adventure # Papyrus Undertale Lawl Skyblue Ripth # Zee-Tee Eversion # Woodman SilvaGunner Lawl Aureus Shrekles # Pivot Stickfigure Animations # MCAP Steve Awesome Parody # Memeulous # Michael.P # Scratch Cat # Mic-Chewing Kid Lawl Take 2 Boopidee # Khonjin Khonjin # GMOD Player Gmod # Space Invader Invaders # Yung Venuz Throne # Green De La Bean SilvaGunner # John Freeman Life # Untold Paper Mario Untold Stories of Paper Mario # Hypergon Faction 2 # Umlaut CarnEvil # Caleb Blood Lawl Thing Version of Hercules # Problem Sleuth # Savant # Proto Antivirus # Quint Man # Mr. Burns Simpsons # Sweet Bro & Hella Jeff # SMG4 Steve Mario 64 Bloopers # Burnt Face Man # Assistant Station '13 # Commercial Kirby Video Game Commercials # CATS Wing # Retold Shrek Retold Stories of Shrek # Puffin Forest Stories Category:Playable Characters Category:Adult Category:Smash Bros Lawl Category:YTPGuy17 Category:ARL Category:Lawl Nova Category:Lawl MAD Category:Lawl Nitro Category:Throw Some Lawl Back At 'Em Category:Lawl Beatdown Category:Lawl What-If Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Category:Lawl Demic Category:L-NEO Category:Lawl Zero Category:Lawl Soul Category:Lawl Encore Category:Lawl Assault Category:Lawl's Peak Academy Category:Lawl Starstruck Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Lawl Skyblue Category:Lawl Aureus Category:Lawl Take 2 Category:Lawl Thing